


It's true, I crave you

by Lady_Aya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Biting, Knotting, Literally solid porn, M/M, Marking, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Aya/pseuds/Lady_Aya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He walked into the room dripping in sweat, the sound of his panting echoing off the walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's true, I crave you

Friday Night

He walked into the room dripping in sweat, the sound of his panting echoing off the walls. His need for Stiles was tangible in the air. Nearly vibrating with unrestrained need, Derek paced the room, listening to hum of the Jeep as it ascended the hill. He heard the door slam and foot falls on the stairs. He crouched low to the side of the door when the knob turned. 

Stiles walked into the room ready for a whole weekend with Derek, their first full moon weekend together. The alpha had warned him that things would be more intense than normal and he was beyond excited to find out what that meant exactly. He stepped into Derek’s room ready to greet his boyfriend with his usual hyper-active antics when he was tackled onto the bed. He could feel Derek's solid form plastered to his back as his clothes were slowly sliced off his body. Tearing sounds fill the room as Derek’s claws ripped through Stiles’ jeans and briefs, exposing just how excited he was for this weekend.

“A plug, really, Stiles?” Derek grinned, tapping at the base of the plug before pulling it out steadily. “That must mean you’re all slick and ready for me, then?” Stiles nodded wordlessly and that’s all Derek needed before he lost himself in his mate.

He pulled Stiles onto his dick like the boy belonged there. Rough and hard. No question to the desire pulsing through his veins. His need for release hard and fast and now. The squeak that his mate let out went through his mind, a minor passing detail as Stiles' tight, clenching muscles massaged his cock. He barely let Stiles breathe before he shifted them both, spreading the boy as wide as his legs could and pulling him to the edge of the bed. He bent Stiles’ knees and pushed down on his back, smirking at the frog-like position his mate was in before plunging himself back inside and shuddering. He craved this feeling all day, like a hit from a drug. Derek was an addict and Stiles his dealer, his drug, his addiction. The moans he heard within these walls were enough to keep him coming again and again. Let alone the feeling within Stiles. There was nothing on Earth comparable. 

He grabbed the teen’s hips and bucked up into him, cock thrust directly into Stiles’ prostate. The teen tried to push back into him but he held his hips tighter and moved his left hand to his neck, holding him firmly in place on the bed. Next round was all about worshipping his mate. This round was all about Derek and his hunger to mark, scent, claim, dominate Stiles. He pounded into the wet heat, determined to ruin Stiles for anyone else but him. 

“Derek, fuck—please, Derek.”

He shifted his angle slightly higher, knowing that every thrust would ram right into Stiles’ prostate. He sped up his pace, plundering the boy beneath him. Every slap on his hips against the teen’s ass was met with a short but alarmingly loud moan and a breathy, needy curse. Sounds he heard in his dreams, sounds he wanted to hear over and over. Sounds he needed like air. He craved. Sounds he wanted more of right the fuck now. He stopped thrusting altogether, holding Stiles’ hips so he couldn’t move himself on Derek’s cock.

“You want it?”

“Fuck, yes. Yes I want it. I wanted it before you stopped. So get with the un-stopping.”

Derek raised his eyebrow. He was aware the boy couldn’t see it but that didn’t stop him from doing it anymore than the need to hear Stiles demand to be fucked stopped him from continuing. He held his silence.

“Come on, Derek. Who just stops after practically fucking someone –through- a bed?”

He licked his lips. Yeah, he had almost fucked Stiles through the mattress. Leaning down he licked over the boy’s shoulder blades, biting and sucking marks next to moles and freckles. Humming as he licked up Stiles’ spine, he waited for the teen to break. It shouldn’t be too much longer. Squeezing his hand around Stiles’ hip hard enough to leave a bruise and biting his neck, Stiles snapped.

“Fuck me. Derek, please just fuck me. Now, right now. Derek, I swear to god if you don’t attempt to break this bed by the sheer force of thrusting into me—“  
Stiles screamed. He didn’t moan. He didn’t whimper, yell, groan, shout. He screamed. Screamed out Derek’s name as the alpha plowed into him. The head board slammed into the wall with repeated force, thumping rhythmically with his thrusts. He couldn’t wait, he needed to claim his mate. His grip on Stiles’ hip and neck grew tighter as he reached his peak, just as he felt himself swelling. There. That’s what they’d been waiting for. Derek felt the pinch of his knot expanding at the base of his dick and he lost himself in compulsion to get it into Stiles. 

He released the boy’s neck, placing both hands on Stiles’ hips. He jerked the teen onto his knot, popping it past the tight ring of muscles there and seating himself inside of the constricting heat. Derek was completely gone, his mind surrendering to his wolf. Feeding off the energy in the room, the wolf rutted into its mate as if was in heat and breeding its bitch. They both held back, Derek and the wolf, desperate for this to last. This need, this craving, the high before the fall. The feeling of release before they climaxed and claimed their mate. 

His stomach muscles contracted and he came. Derek drove his hips in as far as he could, shooting his seed as deep inside of Stiles as possible. Marking his mate as his. Wave after wave pulsed out of him as Derek furrowed into the boy, grinding his hips in over and over. He could feel his come around his cock, flooding Stiles while his knot locked it inside the boy. 

The steady whining underneath him brought him back. He shoved a hand between Stiles and the mattress, tugging on his swollen, throbbing length. The boy thrust into his hand twice and clenched around his cock so hard that Derek surged forward, expelling another stream of come inside the boy. Stroking and fucking Stiles’ through his orgasm, Derek felt the flow of come slowing as his knot began to deflate. He rode out the last throes of their orgasms before reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing the plug they set aside from earlier.

“I’m gonna pull out now, okay?”

“Mmmmrf…”

“I’ll take that as a yes, then?” Derek smiled as he slid himself out and tilted Stiles’ hips up, careful not to spill a drop. He licked at the reddened hole, scenting himself strongly and easing the plug into the boy. He gently urged Stiles back down onto the bed and rolled him onto his back. Leaning up, he caught Stiles’ lips, biting kisses and licking a claim into his mate’s mouth. The moan in reply had Derek’s cock twitching for more. He slid his hands down to the boy’s slightly distended stomach, stroking softly at the firm bump. 

“Fuck, Stiles.”

A whimper and moan were his only responses and he dropped his lips to kiss along the extended bulge in Stiles’ stomach. Licking and sucking down the boy’s stomach, the alpha took the teen into his mouth gently, knowing Stiles would still be sensitive. He tasted the salty, earthy flavor of Stiles and couldn’t stop, even when Stiles whined in protest. He needed more. Wanted Stiles’ come on his tongue, even if that meant coaxing it out of the boy. 

Throwing an arm over the teen’s hips, Derek sucked in earnest, winning a sob from Stiles. He played with the toy, turning it inside the boy, pulling it out just enough for the largest part at the base to pop past Stiles’ tight ring and then shoving it right back in. He deep throated the Stiles' dick while fucking him with the plug. He felt the boy’s hands in his hair, clinging and grasping as he reached another orgasm. Being so close to the last one, Derek didn’t get much more than precome in his mouth and down his throat when Stiles climaxed. He pulled back licking his lips greedily. 

He pinned the boy to the mattress with glowing red eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Sterek and my first fic on AO3. I'm planning for this to have three parts so review if you like or have requests for 'Saturday' and 'Sunday' the next two parts, let me know.
> 
> Thanks to Blackratchet for the beta.
> 
> Based on this song :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZeaIvjoH1FY


End file.
